Máscaras e Fantasias
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Relâmpago- Coleção de Drabbles DG. Tudo é feito de ilusão.
1. Retorno em Janeiro

**Retorno em Janeiro**

* * *

A vida é muitas vezes cínica, irônica, sem sentido, mas uma coisa é típica de quase todo ser humano: a idéia de que com o final de um ano as coisas podem mudar completamente.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele desfez suas malas e desistiu de sair do castelo naquele feriado de Natal. Não iria voltar para casa, diferentemente dela. Viu os cabelos ruivos balançarem às suas costas enquanto ela descia os degraus da escada que levava aos jardins. Viu o sorriso reconfortante se formar nos lábios dela, e numa busca por esperança apertou o pedaço de pergaminho que ela colocara em seu bolso quando rapidamente passou por ele.

Draco sempre queria mais e mais e por isso tinha se metido naquela bagunça.

_"Eu retorno em Janeiro"_

Dizia o bilhete.  
Só por isso, apenas a idéia de que aquilo poderia se tornar real já fazia do seu Natal o melhor que poderia imaginar para aquele ano de trevas.  
Mas Ginny Weasley nunca retornou e não existe nenhuma regra ou dignidade quando ficar sozinho se torna um hábito.

* * *

**N/A:** Escrita para o Projeto Relâmpago de Natal da sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V. Comentários por favor, eles são coisinhas muito amor que me deixam feliz \o/ Manda ver! Aceito críticas e por favor, se algo estiver errado me avise.

**N/A.2:** É uma Realidade Alternativa, onde a Ginny não retorna para Hogwarts depois do Natal do 7º Livro.


	2. Um sonho que durou três dias

_II Projeto Relâmpago Sessão Draco/Ginny_  
**

* * *

**

**Um sonho que durou três dias**  
_Kollynew_

* * *

Eu tive um sonho estranho;  
E ele durou três dias.

Foi um sonho lindo;  
Um sonho mágico;  
Encantadoramente real.

Havia máscaras;  
Havia música;  
Havia cor.

_Muita cor._

E todas elas eram resumidas nos fios dos cabelos de uma Colombina.  
Vermelhos e Intensos; caindo sob a máscara que servia exclusivamente para me separar da realidade.

Não havia nomes;  
Não havia regras;  
Não havia medo.

Por três dias escondemos a dor e ela foi a fantasia do meu ideal.  
E também havia um Pierrô.  
Mas qual seria a graça da história do Pierrô e da Colombina se não houvesse o Arlequim?

A realidade é uma ficção criada pela falta de utopia.

E nossa história durou três dias;  
E o sonho durou três dias.  
E a música durou três dias;  
E a cor, ao final do terceiro dia, desbotou.

Restando apenas cinzas.


	3. Sete Notas da Canção

**Sete Notas da Canção**

**

* * *

**

Eu poderia transformá-la em uma canção.  
Sim. Eu realmente poderia transformá-la em uma canção.

Seriam sete versos.  
Quatro tristes e três alegres;  
Ou ao contrário, tanto faz;  
Nunca fomos muito constantes.

O refrão teria rimas felizes;  
Ou talvez não, melhor não falar de tantos detalhes.

Sete seriam as notas usadas;  
Ou não, pois parece exagerado.  
Nem ao menos sei se existe música com sete notas...  
Mas ela é exagerada;  
Seria perfeito, então.

Não poderia ser algo simples, porque seus cabelos chamativos poderiam ser qualquer coisa... Menos simples.

Poderia também falar do céu estrelado e das constelações que dariam os nomes aos nossos futuros filhos...  
Ou não. Ela, mais uma vez, me chamaria de precipitado.  
Talvez eu apenas escreva sobre essas mesmas estrelas, camufladas em sete notas, e a deixe escolher a nossa.

Talvez eu realmente devesse compor a música cheia de meios tons, mas eu sempre me perco quando entra o sustenido e o bemol.

Modulações;  
Notas;  
Acidentes...  
Minha mãe nunca achou que eu tivesse muito talento para música.

_Acho que ela tem razão._

Resolvo colocar tudo junto;  
Exagerado mesmo;  
Confuso;  
Imprevisível.

_Como nós dois._

Mas ao final das notas, quando o momento se transformar na verdadeira música, e ela finalmente me abraçar – _um abraço forte_, – não precisarei do tom de sua voz transformado em palavras.

O silêncio é a música do perdão.  
_Ou não._

_

* * *

**N/A.:** Essa fic foi escrita para o VII Challenge Draco/Ginny da sessão DG do Fórum 6V.  
_


End file.
